Bryyo Ice
Bryyo Ice is the final area on the planet Bryyo that is explored in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is one of the smallest areas in the trilogy, consisting of only five rooms. It can only be accessed after the Plasma Beam and Boost Ball are obtained on SkyTown, through a Portal in Bryyo Fire. It is where Samus finds the Screw Attack. Geography Bryyo Ice, as its name suggests, is a cold, harsh environment, and, as such, few, if any, creatures can survive there in its present state. Because of Bryyo's inhospitable, secluded environment, it is the only area of the game without any enemies or landing sites for Samus' Gunship. The corridors throughout the ruins feature breakable floors made from ice that must be destroyed to progress, hanging icicles that can be destroyed by the Plasma Beam, and hieroglyphics adorning the walls and roofs. There are many steep cliffsides between parts of the ruins; these may have been made by the destruction that occurred during the war between the Primals and the Lords of Science. As the Chozo had shared their technology with the Bryyonians, a lot of equipment familiar to the Chozo can be found, such as Wall Jump Surfaces, Spider Ball Tracks and Kinetic Orb Cannons. As a result of this, the many Chozo statues Samus must use to navigate the cliffs were made as recognition of the event. Judging by the names of the rooms in the area, such as the Imperial Crypt and the Hall of Remembrance, Bryyo Ice is most likely a tomb for past monarchs of Bryyonian society, or symbolically, for the Bryyo Gods. This area holds the final Lore from The Last Lord of Science's young Primal prophetess. Items There are only three items to collect in Bryyo Ice; * The Screw Attack * An Energy Tank. This can be taken early, without the Spider Ball that is otherwise required. * A Ship Missile Expansion. Notable Locations * Tower * Hall of Remembrance * Warp Site Bravo Sound *While exploring Bryyo Ice for the first time, Samus will receive strange radio signals of unknown origin and language. There is never an explanation for this in game, and cannot be heard on further visits. It could be the spirits of deceased Bryyonian rulers, as Bryyo Ice is most likely a tomb for them (supported by the fact that reptilicus skeletons can be seen on the wall). Most fans dismiss the sounds as Aurora Unit 242 trying to contact Samus, as after leaving Bryyo Ice 242 says that she has been trying to reach her before without success. However, 242 was able to contact Samus from very far distances, so it is unknown why she was unable to contact Samus when she was in Bryyo Ice. Given that the Screw Attack, a piece of Chozo technology designed to work with the Power Suit, was present at the location, it is also possible that the Chozo were responsible for the cryptic message. Music The music heard when Samus enters the area is a remix of the original song for the Phendrana Drifts in Metroid Prime. For comparison, the music can be found from the links below. *The original Phendrana Drifts theme. *The Bryyo Ice remix. Trivia *Because of the lack of landing pads to select from the world map menu, its impossible to view the map for this area unless Samus is exploring it. Category:Bryyo Ice